


October 9, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell watched while a dark form approached his bed.





	October 9, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell watched while a dark form approached his bed before he used a tentacle to attack it and his wide eyes settled on Martha Kent's frown with a chocolate cake slice on a plate.

THE END


End file.
